the_adventures_of_muk_and_nutinasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurimukinas
Aurimukinas is the protagonist of the The Imperial Tsardom of Russia universe. He is a major character in the Swords and Daggers universe. Story The story of this beast-man is a tale as old as existence itself. All know some, but none know all. It is said that he created himself from nothing and everything. Any god known to man trembles upon the creation which made itself and ascended the vision of all that is divine. To write down the legend of the infinite spirit would be impossible. In the meme While not generally supporting the meme himself (allowing for hilarious consequences), he is pretty much the centerpiece of the Russia universe. Practically owning Russia, he is the guy that "runs it all". He doesn't mind the meme, but finds it bad and stupid. true self is without form, comrade. Despite this, he is a character that is important in both universes. While in the Swords and Daggers universe he is known as AuriTheGreat, he often makes appearances due to his typo's or habit to make random references to things no one else knows about. See the gallery for examples. He is a member of the Cave Trinity in Eim's Cave. He joined the Cave for about 15 minutes on October 11th. Personality He is friendly to people he doesn't know, unlike certain other characters in the meme. He dislikes memes, though, and prefers seriousness and formality above all other things. He does his best to be strict. He, accordingly, knows a lot and is a wise man. It's for the better to atleast keep him neutral, otherwise he will absolutely wreck your day apart. Relationships Friends *Eim Mukinas - a friend, who is related in suspiciuos affairs *Tucka tuck - loyal soldier *Alfred muk - good guy, old friend *Ruhle muk - good guy, old friend *Titanic muk - good guy, old friend *jewstas priest - good guy, lithuanian friend *vikmuk - good guy *baltic muk - make those ships arlaedy, good guy *rag muk - lazy but good friend *Lavamuka - good friend *southmuk634 - update army desc *laurymuk - yes good friend, works faster than ancient *jopmuk - be more active, you american Neutral *AljonBeestmuk - loyal to my empire, but in suspiciuos affairs *Kertus Muknutus - Blessed by god, but in suspiciuos affairs *Sylmuk - okay, i geuss *Arn - stop meming, soldier *Gobmuk - loyal to my empire, but in suspiciuos affairs Enemies *Crash Muk - a rival, rising against my empire. *sirmusketofdeathmuk - arch enemy. prepare firing squad Other * AuriTheEim - counterpart Quotes His quotes are always in English, although he fluently speaks Lithuanian. He also speaks a little bit of Russian and always tryhards to say "Auferstanden Aus Ruinen." He commonly makes typo's, as shown by his quotes. "it's a juNgle" - AuriTheGreat judging Eim Mukinas's hobo place in Swords and Daggers "Don't call me mukinas" - aurimukinas basically judging the meme "I'm not gay" - aurimukinas confirming his sexuality ";/" - everytime "LOl" - aurimukinas judging a random picture "BORING." aurimukinas judging a random meme "you guys are bad at meming me" - aurimukinas once again judging the meme ">:D" - aurimukinas accordingly acting evil ":p" - aurimukinas saying fascism is best "O_O" - aurimukinas's first reaction to seeing himself in a meme "omg" - aurimukinas when he is pissed off "Gentlemen. this chat n't" - aurimukinas in his unability to type. "HAha." - aurimukinas when he finds something funny "Ok im mindblown on this game" - aurimukinas after joining aljon and eim in Roblox Egg Farming Simulator. "eim did you know stupidity is banned in this group" - aurimukinas before destroying eim Gallery Aurimukinas.png|aurimukinas in minibuild. RobloxScreenShot20180217 165638254.png|aurimukinas flying. Aurimuk.png|aurimukinas begging for money. Mukinas XD.png|aurimukinas in the hood. evil auri.png|The proof that aurmukinas is evil. nutinas.png|Nutinas. nutinas.jpg|nutinas being evil to eim mukinas auri is communist.png|aurimukinas being communist nut_dictator.png|Confirmed dictator. yesitstrue.png|aurimukinas ordering his men to march. Category:Characters Category:Swords & Daggers Category:Russia Category:Cave Trinity